Sesshomaru's Ponderings
by Chelsfanfiction
Summary: Little insight into Sesshomaur's feelings for Rin. PLEASE Read and Review, pretty please.
1. Default Chapter

Sesshomaru's Ponderings  
  
It was a beautiful day in the Feudal Era. The sun was shining brightly and the birds in the area were feeling brave enough to sing even though they felt the presence of a potentially dangerous youkai. Sesshomaru leaned casually against a tree, thinking how brave those mere birds were being considering he was leaning against their tree, but decided that it must be Rin's presence that made them feel it was okay. In fact, maybe they were doing it for her, music to go with the song she was singing quietly to herself as she ran around in the field of lush flowers, gathering those she thought were the prettiest.  
  
Sesshomaru long considered that maybe it was the fact that Rin was so full of joy and happiness, instead of fear, in his presence that her surroundings were also made comfortable. Before Rin, when he walked through these woods all forms of animals would run for safety, weak or strong, youkai or non-youkai. It irked him that a little human child could change something that was only natural for him, simply by doing nothing other than being happy, singing, and picking flowers.  
  
Though he would never say it aloud to anyone, for it was known how much he despised humans, he was quite fond of the girl, at least that was all he would admit to even himself. She was no trouble, he rarely had to order Jaken to find food for her for she seemed able to fend for herself, might have something to do with the fact that before she meet him she was all alone. She obeyed without argument, he simply had to say do this and it was done, even if she was crying. Even though she could talk non-stop she appreciated the art of silence, which was something he held dear. His father taught him long ago that a Lord's power was in his presence not his words. "Your presence alone should always be able to be enough." He used to say. "Observation and a clear understanding of the situation are more important than you carrying on while being played for a fool." Sesshomaru remembered the words his father told him at age 10 so much so that he became a master of silent observation.  
  
The innocent laughter of Rin brought Sesshomaru out of his thoughts of his father. Rin had was chasing after some butterflies and having a marvelous time. A small smile pulled at his lips. It was hard to believe sometimes that she was the same mute girl who was determined to feed him, even to the point of getting herself beaten by the villagers. It was even hard to imagine that she was the same child that was lying lifeless after being killed by a pack of wolves. Because of that, he always made sure to stay clear of any wolves that he sensed in the area, granted he would kill any idiot wolf that decided to brave an attack on him, but he respected and understood her fear enough to spare her the reminder.  
  
He could still vividly see in his minds eye Rin, slain by the wolves, with eyes open yet seeing nothing on the forest floor. Though he didn't like to think about it he found that he couldn't keep the image from popping up every now and then. When he would observe the child sleeping next to the fire he would see flashes of her lifeless body and though it has happened many times before it always makes him flinch just as it did the first time. When he first smelled the blood of wolves and humans, he cared not, when he smelt HER blood he decided without hesitation to go and see what happened to her. He could tell that she lost a lot of blood because she dominated all other smells. Tracking her down was not a problem but despite what he told himself the whole time that he had been in her presence and when he came to find out what became of her, that he cared not what happened to any weak human, he couldn't help but hope that she was alright, that nothing horrible had happened to her.  
  
But she wasn't weak, she was brave, actually. She was willing to aid a demon that told her that her help wasn't needed nor wanted. He told her to stop being useless and yet she was determined to help him. After she had been beaten by the villagers and came to him the next morning offering some sort of twig he smelt blood on her but not any tears. She had not cried during or after her assault, and by the smell of her more than one human took the pleasure of beating on a child. He had to admire the fact that even at such a young age she was unwilling to let others see her cry or make her cry by abusing her. To know such things about her in such a short time to only see her dead because of some hungry wolves was enough for Tensegia to pulsate to life, offering his assistance. Was she not worthy of his help? Had she not shown that she was independent and would survive the harsh life that she was forced to live do to circumstances beyond her control? Could he not easily help her? And so he did. He, Sesshomaru the Lord of the Western Lands, saved a mere human child because she had proven herself to have a strong will and a good heart.  
  
But he wasn't the type of youkai to say "You, human, have earned my respect and may come with me if you choose." No, that would be more than beneath him, it would be an embarrassment, so he left it to her to decide if she was willing enough to come with him without an invitation, and she did.  
  
To this day he still can't begin to describe the delight, yes delight, that he felt when he realized that she was going to follow him. He was so delighted that he didn't even hear Jaken complain about the bloody human following them. He only acknowledge anything he said when the words "And she is a smelly human to boot." Came from his toad like mouth. He had just been thinking the same thing; there wouldn't be anything wrong her following him but she had to keep herself from smelling like all those lowly humans.  
  
"What is your name, child?" Sesshomaru said, coming to a halt and looking back down at her.  
  
Silence was golden to this child but after a few moments she softly said, "Rin."  
  
"Rin, I am Sesshomaru and this is Jaken. You are in need of a bath and a change of clothes and Jaken is going to see to it so I want you to follow him and do as he says." When she looked worriedly at Jaken, he added. "No more harm shall come to you and if it does I shall take it out on Jaken to make things fair. When in his care, he is completely responsible for you. And when you are finished you shall find me waiting here."  
  
Sesshomaru ignored the fact that Jaken's mouth was hanging open and that high pitched squeaks were coming from him, showing his obvious contempt to the very idea of such a responsibility. But he had any silly ideas of protesting he wisely kept them to himself and headed off in the direction of the stream he had seen earlier while looking for Sesshomaru.  
  
"I got you." Floated into his thoughts, and he looked to see Rin holding, very carefully, one of the butterflies that she had been chasing. Delighted with herself she ran over to Sesshomaru for him to see. "Look, Sesshomaru- sama, Rin has caught the butterfly. Isn't it beautiful? My father told me that a butterflies life is short and to hold one in your hands and watch it go free to live its life to the fullest while it could was a moment to capture in itself. He said it's a lesson to be learned, because when we die it shall seem like we only lived the length of a butterflies life." She smiled up at him brightly but the frowned after consideration. "Rin's father was right, when you know you're going to die you feel like you haven't lived at all."  
  
"Do you feel like you're living your life to the fullest now?" Sesshomaru questioned, unable to help himself.  
  
"Yes." Rin said, as she released the butterfly from her tender hold. "Since Sesshomaru-sama gave her back her life."  
  
Sesshomaru looked at her thoughtfully for a moment before he too turned to watch the butterfly carry on his duties. Yes, he thought, his father would approve of the fact that his silent observation had lead him to acquire a worthy companion.  
  
Deciding that he had enough nostalgia to last him for the day, he straightened from the tree and announced, "Lets go." Before turning to continue his hunt to the bastard Naraku, who dared to make a fool out of him and his feelings for the child.  
  
Author's note: I haven't give up on my other story, but have been suffering from some writer's block and this just had to be written. So I hope you R/R and tell me what you think. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sesshomaru was looking at the stars, marveling at their greatness, waiting for Rin and Jaken to return, when he smelled a change in the scent of the wind that smelled familiar but he couldn't quite place it. He also smelled the scents of both Jaken and Au Un coming towards him but with the other scent in the air he didn't immediately notice the absence of Rin's scent till Jaken came running up to him in a panic.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama!" He yelled running to stand in front of him. "Rin has been kidnapped by Naraku's offspring, Kagura."  
  
WHAT? Sesshomaru screamed in his mind, that bastard Naraku has dared to kidnap HIS companion. Anger pulsed through Sesshomaru making him tremble ever so slightly, so slightly that you would have to actually be touching him to know it.  
  
All thoughts stopped in his brain suddenly when the scent he had smelled appeared before him.  
  
"Please don't worry Sesshomaru-sama. As long as you do as we wish no harm shall come to the girl Rin." The Naraku said, kneeling before Sesshomaru.  
  
"Naraku, huh? What is it that you are scheming now?" Sesshomaru questioned, trying to not sound as completely pissed off as he was. Sent his puppet to taunt me huh, does he actually think he can trick me?  
  
"Nothing really special. You just have to kill Inuyasha." Naraku's statement seemed to make nature respond as it blew its winds through Sesshomaru's hair.  
  
Sesshomaru let a soft laugh escape from his lips. "For such a trifling thing you went through a lot of trouble." And faster than lightning he struck down the messenger. Showing to Jaken that it was indeed a Kugutsu.  
  
"Do you think that this Sesshomaru, for one human girl, will do as you request?" Sesshomaru's blood was pounding in his head, molten hot like lava almost causing his eyes to glaze over red. Apparently Naraku thought he was stupid enough to believe that he kidnapped Rin to make him kill his brother for him. Naraku knew how much he despised his brother and would know that such a move was not only pointless but also unnecessary. His only possible motive is to draw me out, using Rin as a weakness. Sesshomaru thought, as he turned to follow the scent of Naraku that was obviously there to show him the way if he chooses to not follow his directions. He ignored Jaken's questions of abandoning Rin. If he weren't so pissed at the situation he would have kicked Jaken into the nearest tree. How many times do I have to threaten his life to let him know the importance of keeping Rin safe when in his care before he realizes how important she is to me? That she is more important than he could ever be, despite how long he had been in his service? That she was like a daughter to him?  
  
Surprised as he was by his own admission he was even more surprised by the rush of warmth he felt in his cold heart, then the squeezing pain at the thought of harm coming to her at the hands of that bastard Naraku. Oh he will pay dearly for this. He thought, yes he will pay dearly indeed. No one forces this Sesshomaru to acknowledge anything before he's chosen to do so. Especially when it comes in regards to his feelings his human child. A human child who seemed so much more than human to him. She had to be or else he wouldn't love her the way he did for he despised humans. And no one uses those feelings as a weakness against him or as a way to do their bidding.  
  
Sesshomaru sat straight up when a loud snore from Jaken pulled him out of his dream. Sesshomaru focused his senses to check the surrounding area, making sure that nothing became brave just because he was asleep. I hate it when I fall asleep and dream of the past as if I am living it for the first time, he thought to himself. It was the main reason he despised sleeping. He usually dreamt of his father but ever since Rin became a part of his life he dreamt mostly of her. Usually they were pleasant dreams, her chasing butterflies, teasing Jaken, tripping Jaken, Au Un responding to her commands when Jaken failed to make the two headed beast obey, or of her running around in the flower field gathering flowers. Ever since Naraku kidnapped Rin and tried to absorb him and his powers it was all he dreamed about. He was thankful that he didn't need much sleep.  
  
Sesshomaru leaned back against the tree he had been sleeping against and turned his gaze to Rin. She's such a beautiful child, he thought with a small smile tugging at his lips. Such an innocent, so innocent that when Naraku had told him that he should pick up Rin instead of following him he couldn't help but follow the hanyou's advice. Sure he could bring her back to life if she died, but that was the whole point, he didn't want to see her murdered body again. He also didn't think that she would recover as well as she had when he first brought her back. No, he would do whatever it took to make sure that no harm came to her. She would not suffer because someone wanted to get to him, she deserved much better than that.  
  
When lucid he tried not to think about his acknowledging Rin to be a daughter to him but after each dream he always considered it. Did he really consider her to be a daughter? He would always ask himself and as always the answer was the same, yes. As things are now Rin loved him like a father. He knew that she worried about him when he was gone to long, her excitement at seeing him again was proof enough. But what she didn't know was that he worried for her safety too during those periods, especially if he left her alone and took both Jaken and Au Un with him. Granted he would never leave her in a place where harm could befall her but as Kagura showed him when she appeared to tell him where the sword he had made was he knew that harm could still find her.  
  
But it was her loyalty and never wavering trust that made her acceptable to be thought of as his daughter. Sure Jaken was loyal and trusting but he was constantly questioning him or his motives, Rin just wanted to make sure that she wasn't going to be left behind. But Sesshomaru didn't need Jaken, if he were to suddenly no longer be in his service he wouldn't feel the loss of it, for Jaken was replaceable, but Rin wasn't. No one would be able to replace the place that Rin filled in his life. No one would be able make him feel the way that Rin did. Rin gave him a purpose, something to protect and cherish. She gave him her love without his asking and that was something Jaken could never do. Jaken was mostly afraid of Sesshomaru were Rin never was. She saw nothing in him that gave her the impression that he would ever harm her because she knew without his telling her that was indeed the case. Even from the very beginning, he had no intentions of harming her for she was only a child. And as much as he despised humans and killed any who got in his way he would never harm a child, human or not, because that too was more than beneath him.  
  
Sesshomaru felt the uneasy feeling that came with such thoughts and decided that a walk would do him a world of good and with one last scan of the area, rose from his position and headed towards the stream that Rin and Jaken had gone fishing in earlier. Sesshomaru took one last glance back at his daughter before walking out of sight but not his protection. 


	3. Chapter 3

Rin sat staring into the beautiful blue, red and yellows flames of the fire that Jaken built for her. Sesshomaru observed her from the opposite side of the campfire, amazed at how much she loved a roaring fire and how long she could sit and stare at one, never once seeming bored. He cocked his head slightly to the left; he had been trying to see how long she could actually look into the fire without blinking. To do this you, yourself, cannot blink or you would miss the one second when they themselves could blink; therefore, defeating the purpose of seeing how long another person can go without blinking. It's a hard thing to do but Sesshomaru could go an hour without blinking, and if necessary much longer than that and surely Rin could not go longer than him.  
  
"Why are you staring so intently into the fire?" Jaken asked he felt uncomfortable watching his master watch Rin stare into the fire, like she did every night they were able to build a fire for her.  
  
"I'm talking to the fire." She whispered, never looking away.  
  
"You're what?" Jaken asked, surprised by her answer, but Rin just continued to stare into the fire.  
  
"What is the fire saying to you?" Sesshomaru asked, intrigued. If there was one thing he liked the most about Rin it was her ability to never cease to amaze him.  
  
"The fire doesn't talk." Rin laughed, as if what he said was silly. "It's fire, but it shows Rin things, people, birds, horses, fireflies, and if I ask it something it will show me a picture. Rin does not always understand what the picture means in answer to Rin's question but Rin tries." She had such a serious expression on her face that even Jaken found it impossible to laugh at her for any foolishness. She sounded as if she had the powers of a sorceress.  
  
"Who are the people that you see?" Sesshomaru asked softly.  
  
"Rin's mother, father, and brother. It was Rin's father who told her about talking to the fire." For the first time in almost a half hour did Rin blink and look up at Sesshomaru, her sweet smile plastered on her face.  
  
"What did your father tell you?" Sesshomaru questioned further.  
  
"That if you look into a roaring fire long enough it would show you things, and answer all the questions that can never be answered by another person on this earth." It didn't seem possible but Rin's smile got even larger as she let out a giggle. "It was so amazing because he was staring into the fire and telling Rin all the things he could see, things Rin didn't know were he described them. He told Rin he saw things that would come to pass far into the future but that I was too young to begin to understand, so he wouldn't tell me about it but it made me want to do it too, so badly that I almost burned our home down once while staring into the fire."  
  
"What happened?" Sesshomaru said, picturing Rin starting a fire that she couldn't control. The image almost made him smile till he heard Rin's answer.  
  
"He spanked Rin. Hard. And told Rin that I was not to play with fire and if I wanted to learn its secrets that Rin would have to do it when and only when he built one himself." Rin said with a small frown on her face, as if she were remembering the spanking she got from her father.  
  
As for Sesshomaru he felt anger towards her father. How dare he lay a hand on Rin. Granted, what she did had been wrong and deserved a form of punishment as well as a good talking to, but to actually put your hands on her in anger? Never. That was never acceptable. Nothing she did ever deserved her being hit. Her father should not have intrigues her so much without telling her that she could not start a fire on her own. And why was it that she was able to start a fire that could nearly destroy their home without someone seeing her start the fire in the first place? It sounded to Sesshomaru that she was not being watched properly and therefore her innocence was allowed to draw her into folly. They should have been thankful that she was not harmed, as he would have been, instead of spanking her.  
  
"It wasn't long after that we were attacked by bandits and everyone was killed. Since then I haven't been by a proper fire till Rin found Sesshomaru." Her bright smile returning and pointed directly at him.  
  
You did find me didn't you or, Sesshomaru thought, looking down at Tensegia, was I brought to you to be found? It had not been his choice to end up in that clearing. In fact, the first thing he remembered after Inuyasha's attack was hearing the rustle of leaves and branches as Rin approached him for the first time. He had no idea were he was. Nothing looked or smelled familiar to him. Tensegia had made the choice. Was it possible that the sword he always said was useless was in fact due his gratitude? He had never considered anything beyond the fact that Tensegia wanted him to save her. Allowed, actually, for the damn thing would only revive when it chose too he simply could not kill with it. Not to say that if he struck you down it wouldn't hurt but it wouldn't kill you. If anyone ever doubted it he could simply test it again on Jaken.  
  
"Oh!" Said Rin, looking at the fire with excitement in her eyes.  
  
"What?" Jaken and Sesshomaru said simultaneously, both startled out of their thoughts.  
  
"Rin was just thinking: I wonder what Sesshomaru-sama is thinking as he looks down at his Tensegia? And I think it showed me." Rin was speaking in a whisper but you could see by her increased breathing that whatever it was she saw amazed her.  
  
"Why would you want to know what I was thinking?" Sesshomaru asked, not liking the idea of what she might have seen if the fire had in fact showed her anything resembling the truth. It felt as if it would give her a sort of power over him if she could simply stare into a good fire long enough and it answer things for her, including going into other people's thoughts.  
  
"Rin did not think she would actually know but when Rin saw you looking at Tensegia with a thoughtful look in your eyes the question just floated through Rin's head." She said looking at him with a look seemed to say 'Rin was not trying to get inside your thoughts'.  
  
"What did the fire show you?" Jaken asked with great curiosity.  
  
"Jaken!" Sesshomaru said very sternly.  
  
"H h hai?" Jaken said, he had forgotten his place.  
  
"Go anywhere." Sesshomaru responded coldly.  
  
"Hai." And Jaken scrambled to get to his feet and as far away as possible before his master decided simply knock him out instead.  
  
"What did the fire show you?" Sesshomaru asked quietly but with great interest in his voice, as soon as Jaken was out of hearing distance. He would have to remember to knock him in the head with a big rock after Rin went to sleep. Insolent, presumptuous little toad to think that simply because Rin might have seen something that is personal about him he could actually ask her what she saw? Never again would he consider such foolishness.  
  
"Rin saw a flash of bright light, different from the bright light the fire is giving off. Rin then saw Sesshomaru-sama being held up by the bright light, though it did not look like Sesshomaru-sama liked it and then Tensegia came to life and engulfed Sesshomaru-sama with a black light. There was nothing but the flames for a few moments and then Rin saw something that looked familiar, a tree. It was the tree that Rin found you lying underneath. Rin saw bright red and then suddenly Sesshomaru-sama was staring at Rin. Rin realized Sesshomaru-sama might be thinking about Rin." Rin had a very thoughtful look on her face as she told Sesshomaru what she saw as if she were telling him about how she picked flowers in the field and that she was now going to make a flower crown out of them.  
  
"It would seem that your father is correct in that a roaring fire can answer your questions." Sesshomaru said after a few minutes, she had actually seen what he had been thinking about?!?  
  
"Really?" Rin said with excitement.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Rin has never seen anything till she became a part of Sesshomaru-sama's life. And only when Sesshomaru-sama is here with Rin. Rin feels completely safe when Sesshomaru-sama is around and father did also say that the mind must be completely relaxed." Rin again was looking into the gorgeous flames of the fire that now seemed to be burning a shade of purple.  
  
Sesshomaru also found himself staring, enchanted by it's beauty, into the fire thinking over what Rin was saying. Could it really be that she not only didn't fear him but that she was so comfortable in his presence it allowed her to see truth and answers to questions that other person could answer like her father said? Could this feeling he was feeling at the thought be flattery? He knew of no one but his father to be completely comfortable and unafraid when around him. His father died over a hundred years ago. To Sesshomaru it seemed as if only a moment had passed when Rin told him she was completely comfortable in his presence and the next she was asleep peacefully on her side of the campfire. Completely comfortable indeed, Sesshomaru thought as he stood up and came around to pick her up and move her to sleep with Au Un as she usually did. He took the few steps needed to reach the two-headed beast and gently laid her down. He kneeled beside her for a moment, admiring her peaceful face as she slept. He moved a strand of hair that had fallen onto her face and was tickling her nose before straightening and taking his leave of the campsite and leaving Rin in Au Un's competent care.  
  
Jaken paced back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, back and forth as he had for the past few hours. He had a dreadful feeling grasping his heart as each moment passed. He had a pretty strong feeling that tonight was going to end badly for him.  
  
"Jaken." Came the deadly voice of his Sesshomaru-sama.  
  
"EEEEHHHH!" He shouted as Sesshomaru appeared before him the same time the rock he threw before he speed up on him after saying his name hit him square in the head.  
  
Sesshomaru didn't allow him a chance to even hit the ground before he was beating him in the head causing, with great satisfaction on his part, many bumps started to grow on his ugly green head.  
  
"After over a hundred years of service it is amazing that you still haven't learned that I will inform you of my thoughts and plans only when I see fit to tell you." Sesshomaru said before kicking him into a nearby tree, knocking him into unconsciousness. Sesshomaru slowly walked over to make sure that he was indeed out for the night, kicked him one more time to make sure, and then turned to take his nightly walk.  
  
Author's note: the idea around this fan fic came from a conversation that I had with my cousin when I went on vacation to see my family. We had a nice fire going and he had me all entangled in the idea of asking a roaring fire questions and it would show you pictures and you would have to interpret them and what they mean to you if it wasn't clear. It was really nice, hope you enjoyed my chapter. Was also just expecting to do a one shot and I have not clue as to where this fic could go so am open for ideas lol. Thanks for all the nice reviews that have been submitted. The put big smiles on my face, especially if they are nice lol. But please be honest. 


	4. Chapter 4

It was massive. She had never seen anything like it in all her short lifetime. She didn't even know such places could be built.

"This is yours, Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asked looking up at the person in question. He nodded. "It's huge. Why would Sesshomaru-sama need such a big home? Do you have a lot of people living with you?"

"Baka!" Taunted Jaken as he came to stand next to them. "You know nothing of Taiyoukai."

"Taiyoukai?" Rin asked puzzled. When Jaken laughed at her tears stung at her eyes.

When Sesshomaru smelled them it instantly angered him. This was the first time that he, Sesshomaru, had ever willingly brought a human to cross the threshold of his home. More, to be considered a welcomed guest, to be treated as he would be treated. He had taken Rin in and in doing so she had the right to know where she would call home when they were not traveling. She should not be brought to tears just as she arrives.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru said in a cold voice. "Take Au-Un to the stables and see to him."

"H hai." Jaken said before pulling on the reins of the two-headed beast.

Rin wasn't paying attention to Jaken or her beloved Sesshomaru-sama. No, she was taking in the sight, through tear-blurred eyes, the great lands that belonged to Sesshomaru. The mansion itself was huge. Rin had seen two-story mansions, they were very fine, and Sesshomaru's home seemed to need four of those two-story mansions to be as tall as his and just as many to be as wide. To the left there was huge flower garden and further behind it Rin could just make out what looked like a vegetable garden. Thick forest circled around the Mansion, keeping out any danger, but there were small trees that looked to be fruit trees lined along side the gardens. To the right stood the stables. By the sheer size of it, it seemed to hold quite a number of horses. And further back still were what appeared to be homes. For whom she knew not but they looked like cozy little homes.

"I do not believe there is another place like it in all of Japan." Sesshomaru says coming to stand behind her and take in the surroundings as well.

"Rin willingly believes it. Rin has never even dreamed of such a place and Rin dreams a lot." Rin said smiling up at him.

"The land you see before you once belonged to my father. And when he died it became mine. He was the Great InuTaisho of the Western Lands. You have not heard of him but doubt not that your family did. He was and still to this day is well known. As the Great InuTaisho of the Western Lands built a great estate in honor of that; to one day be inherited by his son and the next Lord of the Western Lands."

"To show how great he was, he made this great big mansion?" Rin asked understanding.

"Yes. Come it shall seem even bigger once you are inside it." Sesshomaru answered walking towards his home, Rin running after him.

He was right. The closer they got the bigger it seemed to get. She felt as if she could fall over leaning her head back so far to get a good look at the massive front doors. Without knocking they were opened by servants, they knew he was coming, admitting them.

Rin walked in behind Sesshomaru but was looking back to watch the servants use all their strength to pull them shut again.

"Welcome home, My Lord." Said a soft, sweet voice it drew Rin's attention.

"Thank you. I trust that everything has run smoothly during my absence." Sesshomaru stated looking over paperwork he picked up as he walked in.

"Of course." She said smiling brightly. She soon turned her attention to the shadow hiding behind Sesshomaru. "Who is this?" She asked kindly.

"Rin." Sesshomaru said reaching behind him and pulling Rin out into view.

"Rin this is Asayme. She is the housekeeper and will help you if you should need anything."

"Very pleased to meet you." Rin said bowing.

"The pleasure is mine." She said smiling while she held out her hand for Rin to take. "Shall I show my lady to her room?" She asked addressing Sesshomaru.

Rin's giggle brought a bigger smile from Asayme. "My lady?" Rin asked.

"As long as you are in this home you shall always be treated with respect as you are to respect others." Sesshomaru said before leaving them address other business matters.

"I shall take that as a yes to my question, Rin. Do you have any belongings?" Asayme asked.

"No. Rin has only what she has on. And Sesshomaru-sama got this for me while we were traveling." Rin answered while she let herself be led by the kind woman.

"I see. Well, I shall have to take care of that." Asayme said tossing a smile over her shoulder.

"Really? It won't be a burden?" Rin asked slightly worried. "Rin doesn't wish to be a burden to Sesshomaru-sama. Rin tries so very hard to stay out of Sesshomaru-sama's way and to do as he says without question."

"That is exactly what you should be doing but I do not think you have to worry about being a burden to him. You would know it if he thought you were." Asayme said trying to sooth the child.

"Jaken-sama says Rin is a burden." Rin pointed out her lips in a pout.

"Jaken-sama, indeed?" Asayme asked laughing. "Being called that should be enough alone to keep him from treating you the same way he treats everyone. Jaken should take his own advice, he is constantly in the way."

Rin laughed at this. "Despite his words Jaken-sama likes Rin."

"I'm sure he does." Asayme said.

Rin lost her voice when she started looking around her. The ceiling was extremely high. The house itself was wide, open space. Plenty of room for a ball, Rin thought. "Does Sesshomaru-sama plan on putting furniture in his home?" Rin asked as she looked around and saw hardly any furniture or anything decorative.

"Nothing has ever been mentioned to me in the twenty years I've worked here." Asayme answered this time hiding her smile. She had a feeling that the house would be likely to liven up with Rin living in it. "Come, your room is this way."

MEANWHILE

Sesshomaru sat at his desk in his study with more paperwork than he cared to deal with sitting on his desk. But he wasn't paying any attention to it; he was listening to the conversation between Rin and Asayme. Does Rin really think she could be a burden? Sesshomaru wondered to himself. She never got in his way and obeyed him without question, just as she, herself, said.

Sesshomaru got up from his seat and went to stand in front of his window overlooking the gardens. He would make sure that she got some of the finest kimonos to be found. She will not want for anything. Kind words will always be spoken to her by all his servants or who live on his lands. She will be educated, taught to defend herself, and even allowed to make changes to his decorum if he approved her ideas. Yes, that shall make her see she isn't a burden. I, Sesshomaru, shall see that she is taken care of. That she is protected.

Author's Note: I hope you liked it. Sorry that I haven't posted a chapter to this story in a while. I've been primarily working on my fic Kagome's Realization. The last time I posted for this fic was the middle of May and not two weeks later my father had a heart attack and other members of my immediate family starting having heart problems as well. So I hope that this was worth the wait for all those who wished for an update. And I am open for ideas if you have any you wish to share.


End file.
